


I should have broken my arm earlier

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper breaks his arm and needs help from monty to get undressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should have broken my arm earlier

It would have to happen to Jasper. Monty knew his best friend was too clumsy for his own good. Monty had been tutoring Jasper on chemistry outside, because it was a hot day, when the accident happened. They were having a five minute break when Jasper decided he wanted to attempt a handstand. Monty couldn't stop him and soon the clumsy boy was wobbling and fell on his right arm, breaking it under his weight. 

Finally, after 4 hours at the hospital, they had returned to their shared apartment. Monty helped Jasper through the door, trying to keep the boy upright. 

"Jesus Monty, are you trying to make me break my other arm as well?!" Jasper hissed as they stumbled into the wall opposite. 

"Well maybe if you hadn't been stupid enough to try and do a handstand." Monty mumbled as they shuffled towards Jaspers bedroom. It was late and Monty could tell just how tired Jasper was. 

"Monty we might have a problem." Jasper laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking up into Monty's expectant eyes. "I can't get undressed." 

Monty swallowed. It felt like forever since he had realised his feeling for Jasper. However, he hadn't ever told Jasper in fear of ruining their friendship. He made a point of avoiding anywhere where Jasper would have to get changed in front of him. He just about had a heart attack every time he saw Jasper walk out of their shower in just a towel.

"O-okay." Monty stuttered as Jasper stood up, raising his good arm and attempting to raise the broken one as far as he could. Monty sighed before tugging at the hem of Jaspers shirt. He had imagined undressing Jasper before but never in this sense.

They struggled for awhile to get Jasper's shirt over his cast but eventually they did. Monty had to pull his eyes away from Jasper's slightly muscular chest. Why did he have to be falling for his best friend?

"Thanks Monty." Jasper sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. "Can you get my jeans as well." 

Monty secretly took a deep breath to reassure himself. He undid the button on Jasper's jeans and pulled down the zipper. He realized his hand had lingered for slightly too long. 

Jasper's erection slightly brushed the back of Monty's hand. Monty watched Jasper's eyes widen in fear and his face flush scarlet with embarrassment. "Shit." Jasper muttered before trying to stand up. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Monty pushed Jasper back down by his thighs onto the edge of the bed. Monty was terrified, the beat of his heart was so loud it felt as if it was the only sound that existed. 

"Monty." Jasper whispered as Monty leant in, closing the distance between him and Jasper. 

Their lips barely brushed before Monty was pulling away. "Shit I'm so sorry Jas." he muttered, realizing what he had done and pushed himself off the floor. Monty struggled to get up as Jasper stared at him, his mouth wide open in shock. 

Suddenly, Monty felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him forward. Jasper's lips crashed against his. Their kiss was messy but when Jasper pulled Monty forward and they both rolled backwards onto the bed, Monty knew it was perfect. Jasper laughed against his lips as Monty tries to hold himself over Jasper while trying to avoid his broken arm. 

"Finally." Jasper muttered against Monty's lips as he pulled away, grinning up at Monty as if he saw the world in his eyes. Monty's fingertips gently traced lazy shapes against Jasper's side. "I should have broken my arm earlier."


End file.
